A Rose for A Rose
by x se
Summary: Amy, depressed over Sonic finally making it clear she’s not even his friend, goes for a walk in the park and stumbles upon Shadow and Emerl in a little spar. ShadAmy ONE SHOT ShadowAmy


_A Rose for a Rose_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or the anime Gemel's briefly mentioned obsession is a parody of.  
_NOTE: _Italics_ is flashback

_

* * *

_

Amy Rose looked down at her gloved hands and clenched them. Sonic…

"_Sonic! Sonic!" exclaimed Amy happily, running towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic turned to her. She didn't notice he looked angry, she was too excited! Tails had finally asked Cream on a date! "Sonic-!"_

"_Damn it Amy!" snapped Sonic, stopping her in her tracks. "Why the hell can't you leave me alone! I don't like you that way! Hell, the only reason I go near you is because you are Tails's friend and I have to save you because you're weak! Leave me alone!"_

And in a blue blur, Sonic was gone, leaving Amy, who had been trying to get over him recently, to cry, alone in the park.

"Jerk…" muttered Amy. She shook her head. She was over him _now_, but still…

As she walked through the large park, she absentmindedly remembered when Gemel had been searching it for a lost copy of a manga that he was addicted to. Full Iron Scientist or something…

As Amy walked, she heard a clang, followed by a grunt. A familiar one at that. Curious, the pink hedgehog made her way towards the sound and came to a clearing.

There, Shadow was currently dodging rapid punches of Emerl's own power, while charging a ball of purple energy.

"Mom?" stammered Emerl, falling on top of the ball of energy. Shadow and Emerl froze as the ball glowed, before exploding.

"Hi guys." Said Amy, walking over to Shadow and Emerl, neither of whom were very injuired from Shadow's little 'Chaos Bomb'. They both sat down, their feet stretched in front of them and their hands going straight down from their shoulders.

"Hiya mom!" exclaimed Emerl happily, the Gizoid staring intently at her. He titled his head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" said Amy. "Just that Sonic's a big jerk."

"Hmph." Shadow growled. "The faker was always worthless. I don't see why you never saw that Amy."

"What have you got against him anyway?" asked Amy. Shadow's eyes widened briefly, before he snorted and looked away.

"Well, cause you like Sonic and not hi-." Started Emerl, but Shadow quickly shut him up by throwing a purple energy ball, his 'Chaos Bomb' technique.

"Anyway Emerl… We must be going…" said Shadow, trying not to glare too hard at Emerl and failing miserably.

"Already?" said Amy. "I've been alone in the park since Sonic yelled at me-."

"He _yelled_ at you?" spat Shadow, the venom in his voice more present than when he had talked about the clones that Eggman made of him, which he had destroyed one by one.

"Um… Yeah…" stammered Amy. Shadow growled again.

'Faker… You've gone too far…' thought Shadow, not realizing he had said it out loud. Shadow stood up and walked into the bushes for a moment.

"Hey mom, guess what? I almost beat Shadow with my own techniques!" exclaimed Emerl excitedly, and Amy smiled at him. Shadow returned, holding a beautiful rose.

"A rose, for a rose. I'm sorry I couldn't find one that could compare to you, I'll try harder next time." Shadow turned to Emerl after handing Amy the flower. "Let's go home."

Before Amy could respond, Shadow and Emerl used Chaos Control and were gone.

Amy glanced at the rose and blushed, then Emerl's words came back to her.

"Well, cause you like Sonic and not hi-."

Amy's eyes widened slightly when she put the last part on the sentence.

"_-you like Sonic and not hi_m_."_

Amy felt a pang of guilt. Shadow had liked her this whole time, while she had been swooning over Sonic?

Twirling the rose in her hand and feeling considerably better, Amy headed towards her apartment in Station Square, ready to throw out all Sonic-related things and… Well, there would be a lot of blank….

_"A rose, for a rose. I'm sorry I couldn't find one that could compare to you, I'll try harder next time."_

Amy smiled and decided to fill her apartment's soon to be blank areas with roses from Shadow.

Her smile stretching across her whole face, Amy decided next that she would work very hard to make up for whatever pain and/or jealousy she might have caused Shadow.

A rose for a rose…

'Sonic isn't as romantic as Shadow either…' thought Amy, then she grinned evilly and her eyes twinkled.

A few hours had passed, and Amy had been sitting there, returning to think some more after placing the rose in a special vase. A beaten up Sonic walked into the park and sat down next to her.

Of course, Sonic didn't know of her change of heart. He assumed she was just a temporarily broken hearted fangirl that'd be after him once more in a matter of hours.

"Listen, Amy…" started Sonic. "Um… I'm sorry I uh… Got mad and stuff… Er... I didn't mean it and all... I was upset because... Um... Stuff... So anyway... I'm sorry."

"Shadow made you apologize?" asked Amy coldly. Sonic turned away and nodded meekly. "That's sweet of him."

"Hey, I'm apologizing, aren't I?" snapped Sonic. "Doni't _I_ get any credit? What's wrong with you? I'm SONIC and I'm apologzing to you!"

"I really don't care…" Amy got up and turned to leave, before turning her head slightly so Sonic could see her eyes. "Faker."

Amy walked out of the park, confident that Sonic got the message, and headed towards Shadow's place in Night Babylon to begin making up for making him feel bad.

_**The End**_

_By the way, if you didn't already guess, the manga Amy refferred to was none other than FULL METAL ALCHEMIST. _


End file.
